Crossover
by AustralianRanger012
Summary: Avengers/Bourne Legacy crossover idea. What if Clint Barton and Aaron Cross were the same person? And what if SHIELD was sent to take out Aaron Cross, but he survived? Short prologue to a story I abandoned years ago. Part of my Old Fics Archive.


**Disclaimer. Don't own the Marvel Franchise, or the Bourne Franchise. I just** **play with them.**

 **Still excavating my old fanfiction story folders from the depths of my hard drive. This is another old story that was originally meant to be the prologue to a Bourne Legacy/Avengers crossover that I never got around to writing anymore of.**

 **Because of the fact this story is based on old fandoms and is abandoned, I have not tagged it as a crossover. While the original idea was a crossover, this little bit takes place purely in the MCU.**

 ** ** ** ** ** **See end notes for a summary of what the story was going to be about.************

* * *

Director Nick Fury strode into the medical waiting room, and bore down on a hapless Agent Phil Coulson.

"What the hell happened out there? I thought he was confirmed dead!"

Coulson didn't turn around, instead continuing to look through the observation window. The room beyond it was bustling with medical teams, as they worked to stabilise the unconscious figure lying on the bed.

"He survived the attack, Director. We thought he _had_ been eliminated, but when the clean-up team moved in, they found him still alive. He is badly wounded and unconscious, but somehow alive. The doctors are even amazed that he survived. They don't know how it is possible, given the size of the explosion. It took out _half a city block_ , Nick! And he _survived_ it!"

Fury's look did not change as he stared through the glass at the small figure surrounded by medical personnel. As the two men watched, one of the doctors detached themselves from the group. Moments later, he came out to where the men were waiting.

"Director, Coulson. I gather you're here for a report on The Ghost's condition?"

Fury simply nodded as he continued staring into the medical room, his brain working overtime. Coulson was more insistent.

"Is he going to survive?"

"We don't know." The doctor's unease was plain. "We aren't sure about anything with this one. However, we did find one thing you both should know."

The doctor flicked through the file he was carrying, before stopping on a certain page and holding it out to Fury.

"You need to take a look at this, sir."

The nervous behaviour of the doctor having already set him on edge, Fury took the folder, and looked at the results of the blood sample they had taken. Coulson peering over his shoulder. They'd both seen enough blood test results in their time to immediately realise the results of this one were not normal.

"What does this mean?"

Phil gave the doctor a questioning look, but the man just shook his head.

"We don't know yet. The properties for his blood are wrong, and his DNA structure seems to have been altered at a molecular level. Right now, we have no idea what it means; we're just working to keep him alive. A human being shouldn't have been able to survive what he has. I don't understand it."

The longer he looked at the blood work, the more Fury felt a nasty suspicion forming. He had a good idea of what these results could mean.

And, if he was right, he was about to stir an anthill.

"How long until he wakes up, so we can question him?"

"A few days to a couple of weeks, probably. We've introduced an artificial comma to help his body heal, and to keep him calm. We don't want to do any more tests until he's awake and healing, as his body is under enough stress."

Fury glanced at the slightly decreased activity in the room, before looking back at the doctor.

"Would you let Agent Coulson in to get his fingerprints?"

The doctor nodded.

"That shouldn't be a problem; just wait until he is stabilised. I would like to know who he is; the circumstances surrounding this are most unusual."

They were. And, partially due to these circumstances, Fury had very strong suspicions as to who the man lying unconscious in the next room was.

* * *

Fury sometimes hated being right.

"You asked to see me, sir?"

Coulson entered Fury's office, and sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk.

"Yes, I did Phil. The figure prints you took off our Ghost came back with a positive match. I now know his identity."

Phil sat up with a gleam in his eye.

"Who is he?"

Fury hesitated for a long second, before looking Phil in the eye.

"Cheese. Have you ever heard of Project Outcome?"

* * *

 **Yes, the person who was almost killed is Hawkeye. And he survives, and ends up joining SHIELD. This story would have dealt with his recovery, and the transition into being a SHIELD Agent. It would also have involved Fury fighting with the government department that is shown in Bourne Legacy over keeping their 'useless' asset. It would have been entertaining, if nothing else.**

 **This crossover idea was based on the fact both Aaron Cross and Clint Barton are played by actor Jeremy Renner.**

 **As stated before, this idea is abandoned. If anyone else wants to take it up and use it, you have my permission.**


End file.
